


【銀高/攘夷時期】花街之後的兩人

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205





	【銀高/攘夷時期】花街之後的兩人

銀時酒量是不好，但是難得的休戰期間上花街多喝點也不為過吧！

抱著這樣的想法，他們便沒人阻止彼此，一個盡的仰頭飲入那清澈帶有香氣液體，灼燒著喉頭，跟身體，漸漸的連臉上也給他染上不正常的紅暈。

打著嗝，銀時的眼皮很是沈重的快要睜不開，但還是瞇著眼環視四周的其他人。

坂本很是熟悉的包了很多女孩圍繞住他，幾乎都要看不到人，但是就是那聲音提醒著銀時他還在場，雖然看起來很像那些女孩在扒光這個闊少，但怎麼也不關銀時的事更何況辰馬也是熱意的吧，女人帶著涼意的纖細小手。

左側則是桂，雖然來伺候的不是什麼年輕女孩，但是帶有熟女的韻味，很是桂的口味，而且兩人簡直跟婆媽一樣聊著閒事，一併斟酒喝著，就銀時的角度能看到的是桂把頭髮順往女人的反側，而擋住銀時銀時看見他的樣貌。

最後是那個本來要丟下的傢伙，怎麼說總是有他就覺得掃興，最大的原因是兩人一致的口味，但高杉偏偏就能擄獲女孩的芳心讓銀時尷尬。

縱然他也不怎麼讓高杉得意的嘲諷他，這是要自己一間開房嗎？說著，銀時被狠狠的踹了一腳。誰跟你一樣下半身控制的？  
是啊！下半身行動的不行嗎？也不知道誰在上面駕馭的浪的。一時沒控制的說出來，一旁坂本早已經跟女孩聊起來，聽到的桂尷尬的咳了一下。而高杉也沉了臉，真的沒直接開打算是成長了還是怕自己有反應就是認栽，所以乾脆裝不知道。

瞇著眼，對方柔順的短髮在自己眼中帶著四散的紫光，托自己已經有些茫的眼神所害，向下是那人白淨的下巴，似乎說著什麼的上下動著，喝了口酒，滾動的喉結。

看著銀時沈重的腦袋禁不住的往一側倒去，所幸女孩就在一旁，即時的接住銀時。  
「啊啦！銀時大人…」晃著銀時，幾乎瞇起的眼珠子在眼皮底下移動著。  
不久似乎有人過來 ，低沉的聲音跟攔住自己肩頭的女孩對話著，本來是要讓他先到別的房間休息的，但聲音的主人說他也要回去了順便帶走也無妨。

對方矮過自己的事實在給那人扛起手臂掛著時明顯的感受到，倒往他的胸前，對方身上是有股淡淡的酒氣混雜了一股菸味的苦澀叫銀時不喜的抬頭想遠離，但是高過對方的身材差點也把對方拉倒的扯往一旁，一陣混亂後銀時跌躺在榻榻米上，身上壓上一個人。  
「唔噗！」不是因為他重，而是銀時喝多了，這樣一壓裡頭的東西跑出來一半，所幸那人是在上面才沒濺到，反倒是有女孩輕聲的叫喚，隨後是一連串的抱歉跟打擾，那人扛出銀時，在窄小的樓梯間銀時又在亂動，差點跌下階梯的對方穩住身子壓著扶手把銀時蓋在自己身下，讓後才有在拉起銀時。

艱難的走下樓梯，在媽媽桑的幫助下，他在  
才免得破壞這好不容易平衡的姿勢彎腰吃穿鞋，順利的扛出銀時。  
「振作一點…」說著，那人一手扶住銀時的腋下一手緊抓著銀時的手往上拉了點，但是還是沒什麼作用銀時漸漸的滑下。

那時他們都還是青年，抽高的銀時要比自己沈重許多高杉根本沒能抱起他，無奈之好先靠著其他店家的門口休息一下。

低頭高杉喘著，其實他多少也喝了些，要發力也有困難，所以打消了抱起銀時的打算，雖然比起有些武器來說銀時輕多了，但是這不是戰場他的腎上腺素還沒那時高根本沒法拿銀時怎麼辦，默默的要是等等這貨不配合乾脆把他拖回去算了，縱使因為磨蹭力這樣一點輕鬆也沒，但是就是不爽這貨這麼悠哉。

大概是感受到高杉的視線，銀時睜開夜裡血紅的眼瞳，比起以往的沒精神這時更像沒睡飽，另一眼甚至快睜不開，看不清高杉的低下頭湊近的看著。

濃郁的酒氣伴隨著銀時的呼吸噴在高杉的臉上，夜晚的雲霧也隨著銀時的呼吸慢慢遠去露出白淨的月光銀時才看清眼前的人。  
「這不是高杉嗎？怎麼隔壁房好玩嗎？這麼快是不行嗎？」即使口齒不清，銀時腦袋還是記得要諷刺高杉，縱然他清楚的知道高杉從來沒離開他們的座位，連廁所也沒去過，就靜靜的喝了五小杯大概五口而已吧。明明連自己喝多少都不記得了，卻偏偏清楚高杉喝了多少的腦袋讓銀時覺得困惑。  
「臭死了，少說廢話了，倒是你才喝多少就成這樣子，自己走不可以嗎？」推著銀時，高杉是真的希望銀時自己走。第一，他太重，第二，他太臭，總之他不想淌銀時這渾水扛著他，但是銀時清楚對方是帶走自己的哪個，不知道打什麼注意。

「嗯…把我帶出來的不就是你嗎？說好要放鬆的真的以為是喝酒這麼簡單嗎」晃著身體銀時離開店家的牆面走了幾步，不穩的晃到對街貼著牆面看向一直觀察自己的高杉，隨後招手。

「欸～」無奈的嘆了口氣，高杉也是有點醉了，心軟了不少，縱使銀時一直嘲諷自己還是上前要去撫他，但是對方真如他說的不單單只為酒而來。

一發力，高杉給銀時拉進小巷之中，禁錮在他的身體下頭。

緩急分明的，在吸吮細緻的肌膚時緩緩的以黏膜以及唇瓣滑過，在接近高杉的脆弱時，還沒給高杉反應就猛然的輕咬著。

「呃啊……」喉結給人咬住的感覺並不好，那人的門牙抵著脖子下頭的血管，讓高杉難受，但有不得不仰頭接納他，側頭撇下月光下顯得深沈的墨綠眼瞳，恰好對上銀時的。

銳利的紅，刺著高杉瞇起眼，同時頸子上頭的力道加深了些，險些窒息怒抬手推著銀時的肩頭，對方在抬手按著他時鬆開，把兩人的手帶往下身的所在。

瞇著眼，高杉不是很滿意這地點，距離巷口不遠旁邊恰好就有路燈，縱然因為這裡離花街不遠所以昏暗而且又是後街的地方是沒什麼人，但是要不巧是來抽煙的那就會增加撞見人的機率。

然而高杉還是沒阻止銀時，任由他解開和服。

拉開腰帶，沒有束縛的和服就緩緩的飄開，展露出底頭象牙白的膚色，帶有沾染酒而浮現的淡粉，然而總督為因為腿去外頭華美的衣物就不顯得艷麗？那鮮艷的兜檔布在淡色的一切下格外的有存在，但是很快他也會消失。

跪下身，銀時這時沒想為他伺候什麼，只是想看看這鬼東西怎麼拆開，縱使他已經拜訪它多次，但是每次都必須貼近它找尋開口，一面拉著，銀時的手已經耐不住的探進去輕揉著囊袋，抬頭看著對方的反應。

雙手乖巧的貼著牆面攥緊了拳頭，對於對方沒給自己一拳，銀時帶著笑意輕啄上他的下腹。

喘口涼氣的高杉縮著下腹，雙手也跟著上來按住銀時的肩頭，解開兜檔布的雙手很快的抓住他，按上他自己的臀部。

無法反抗的，任由銀時咬著自己的下身，大腿內側、腰線的骨頭，濕滑的舌尖順著那骨肉的路線滑過，進在男人稀疏的毛髮間。

雖然大多時候銀時會不顧高杉的意願強行來，但有哪次是沒讓他爽的，服務方面可是做得很好的，縱然他一開始是沒那打算，然而在看到高杉那似乎呆呆的看著自己眼中卻有期待的樣子，銀時怎麼不做。

上唇瓣滑上粉色的性器，探出舌尖跟著舔濕性器的側邊，在滑過冠狀溝時稍稍收緊，最後含住前端。

溫熱的口腔包裹的瞬間，性器硬了幾分，頂上銀時的上顎，而靠上自己的舌葉銀時緊緊吸吮住它。

捧住高杉臀瓣的手感受到高杉在下頭抓著自己的臀嘆著，上身蹭著的和服因為他的材質關係下滑了些。

膝蓋頂著銀時的肩頭，不好支撐的身體晃著，銀時知道這樣等等不小心滑開跌的是高杉，所以好心的抱住對方的腰換個姿勢。

吐出足夠濕潤的性器，銀時翻過高杉，拉下和服擺在一旁的垃圾桶上，讓他撐著牆面，對方背影因為發力，上頭是美好的肌肉曲線，雖然目前還是應戰時期也留下不少疤痕，但是這不打緊。

銀時溫柔的吻上高杉的肩頭，輕咬著下頭柔韌的肌肉。

回頭望著身後的野獸，那如此近的猩紅突然有了味道，一股鐵鏽的氣味撲鼻而來。

是看著高杉出神，銀時一時沒管好自己，肩頭冒出了銀時整齊牙列的形狀，滿出鮮紅的血液。

鹹鹹的，但是把它含在嘴裡又是帶著異常的腥甜，銀時不討厭，會有這樣的錯覺銀時也不曉得從何而來，大概是殺戮成性，就跟就一樣喝多了他就不再刺喉，反倒是個滑順的口感。

溫順的舔著，野獸也有可愛的一面，閉眼，高杉覺得對方在吸吮自己的傷口，但是他也發現這樣不可以的鬆開。

看著對方，銀時很快的跟著高杉吻著，探向他胸前的雙手揉弄著硬挺的乳首。食指撥弄著，讓他在自己的兩指間彈動著，隨後緊緊捏在指尖去擠壓它。

「唔嗯……」分開彼此的唇，高杉低下頭，一併向後閃避著銀時。

配合著高杉的低頭，銀時沒去強迫他抬頭，濕熱的唇貼上高杉的腰椎吻著，在身後阻斷高杉的退步後，胸前的手再次玩弄起對方，撥弄著，揉捏著，劃圓刮弄著，最後扯著漲紅的乳尖。

「高杉……」喚著。

對方便回應般的回頭，抓住牆上的雙手，銀時把人轉向自己懷中抱著。

靠上一旁的木制的垃圾桶，先是鋪好高杉自己的衣物，才把人按在上頭。

雖然玩弄了高杉一小端，但是對方也沒射出甚至有潤滑過，最多也只是性器帶著銀時的津液沾濕了大腿的內側，分開他，梅紅色的穴口在白淨的臀峰間更顯惹眼。

釋放自己的硬物，銀時是有想到潤滑，然而理智已經不能控制在微涼夜色間暴露的下身，靠上高杉。  
「銀時……等等……」低聲說著，高杉伸手推著銀時的腰骨，阻擋著他。

然而男人還是沒受影響的，在性器前端抵住穴口後施力，一點一點的按進高杉體內。

撕扯的感覺，從後方直直的刺著腦部，高杉難受的提了臀，身下的性器萎了點，但還是帶有硬度的蹭著衣物，從自己灼熱的身後冒出的黏稠液體沿著性器的輪廓滑開，最後彙集在高杉的下身，順著腿滴落。

「別銀時……啊……嗚嗯……哈啊」低頭，高杉把自己的嘴壓在手上，難受的瞇起墨綠的眼瞳，生理的淚水滿溢而出，滑過指尖在自己紫色的和服上染上深沈的顏色。

裡頭的緊緻以及溫熱，剝奪了銀時的理智，沒多久，本來還顧及高杉要抑制叫喚的他，便放肆的抽動起下身，濺起的血珠染紅他的白毛，股間一片凌亂。

知道銀時失去理智高杉更加出力的按住自己，缺氧跟疼痛，讓高杉的意識遠離，最後幾乎是昏厥過去的給銀時撞歪才點跌在地面，才給人抱起揹在身上離開。

隔一日清醒時，高杉幾乎疼得起不了身的呻吟著，而喚醒身旁的銀時。  
「唔嗯……頭很痛欸！安靜點」對方蹭著枕頭說著。

推開銀時，高杉艱難的起身，幾乎是同時，雙腿間就流出那人液化的精液，雖然不想說，但是高杉曾有朦朧的夢到，自己回來，而身上壓著一直白色的野獸，喘息的嘴在自己耳邊響著，氣息撩撥著自己的慾望，總之那應該是個春夢。

然而那夢每次都叫他腰痠，所以戰間怎麼也不能夢到，最多是慎重的警告銀時，兩人抱在一起親吻，一併用雙手包裹對方的慾望。


End file.
